Sherlock Holmes
frame|Sherlock Holmes, dargestellt von [[Sidney Paget]] Sherlock Holmes ist eine von Sir Arthur Conan Doyle erdachte Figur, die im späten 19. und frühen 20. Jahrhundert in 56 Erzählungen und vier Romanen, im Folgenden Kanon genannt, als beratender Detektiv tätig ist und dabei besondere Fähigkeiten beweist. Seine forensiche Arbeitsmethode, die auf Beobachtung und logischer Schlussfolgerung basiert, machen Holmes zum Prototypen des analytisch-rationalen Denkers. Darüberhinaus beweist der Meisterdetektiv in unzähligen Pastiches, Filmen und anderen Medien sein Können und zählt somit zu den bekanntesten Detektiven der Weltliteratur. Entstehung und Entwurf des Charakters 1886 skizzierte Doyle erste Entwürfe zu einer Geschichte um einen rational arbeitenden Detektiv namens Sherrinford Holmes, der mit seinem Freund Ormond Sacker in der Baker Street 221 b in London lebt. Doyles Anliegen war, eine neue Art von Kriminalgeschichte zu schreiben, in der nicht der Zufall, sondern die Beobachtung und Analyse zur Lösung der Fälle führen würde: "where science would take the place of chance." (Sir Arthur Conan Doyle in Memories and Adventures, 1824). Inspiriert wurde er dabei von den literarischen Figuren Dupin und Lecoq sowie dem realen Arzt und Forensiker Dr. Joseph Bell. 1887 erschien die erste Geschichte, der Roman A Study in Scarlet (dt.: Eine Studie in Scharlachrot), in Beeton's Christmas Annual. Doyle hatte die Hauptcharaktere mittlerweile in Sherlock Holmes und John Hamish Watson umbenannt. Der erste Roman fand bei Publikum und Kritik wenig Beachtung, erregte aber die Aufmerksamkeit des amerikanischen Herausgebers John Marshall Stoddart, der eine Kriminalgeschichte für seine geplante britische Literatur-Zeitschrift Lippinscott's suchte. 1890 veröffentlichte er The Sign of Four (dt.: Das Zeichen der Vier). Auch dieser zweite Roman blieb weitgehend unbeachtet. Erst die Veröffentlichung der ersten kürzeren Erzählung A Scandal in Bohemia (dt.: Ein Skandal in Böhmen) im The Strand Magazine 1891 erreichte ein breites Publikum und führte zu einer wachsenden Popularität der Geschichten und des Hauptcharakters Sherlock Holmes. frame|left|Sherlock Holmes, dargestellt von [[Frederick Dorr Steele]] Aus dem Werkkanon um Sherlock Holmes lässt sich ein umfassendes Bild des Detektivs gewinnen. Einige Details seiner Biographie weisen jedoch Widersprüche auf, die Lesern und Kritikern eigene Interpretationen erlauben. Conan Doyle selbst äußerte sich dahingehend, dass diese Inkonsistenzen aus dem sorglosen Umgang mit dem Material und aus dem über einen langen Zeitraum gestreuten Abfassungszeitraum herrühren. (A.C.Doyle in einem Brief an Ronald Knox: "the stories have been written in a disconnected (and careless) way without referring back to what had gone before.") (Quelle: Wikipedia) Aussehen frame|Mögliches Vorbild: Walter Paget Dr. Watson gibt in der Scharlachstudie eine ziemlich klare Beschreibung seines langjährigen Freundes: :Seine Gestalt und Erscheinung allein genügten, die Aufmerksamkeit des oberflächlichsten Beobachters zu erregen. Er war mehr als sechs Fuß groß (über 1,82 m) und so ungeheuer hager, daß er noch weit größer wirkte. Seine Augen waren scharf und druchdringend, außer in jenen Zwischenzeiten der Lähmung, die ich erwähnt habe, und seine schmale, falkenhafte Nase verlieh ihm insgesamt den Ausdruck der Wachsamkeit und Entschlossenheit. Auch sein Kinn hatte jene Prominez und Wucht, die den entscheidungsfreudigen Mann kennzeichnen. Mehrfach spricht Watson von Holmes' grauen Augen, die aufblitzten, wenn ihm die Lösung zu einem Fall einfiel. Die Haarfarbe variiert von Schwarz zu Dunkelbraun bis leicht Grau. Sidney Paget, der erste Illustrator der Holmes-Geschichten, prägte natürlich das Bild des Meisterdetektivs und viele, die Paget folgten, orientierten sich daran. Gelegentlich heißt es, Paget hätte das Antlitz seines Bruder Walter als Vorlage benutzt, zum Dank, da dieser ursprünglich die Illustrationen für das Strand Magazine anfertigen sollte. Der Deerstalker-Hut, der ein Markenzeichen des Detektivs geworden ist, wird ausdrücklich nur in einer Geschichte von Doyle erwähnt: in The Adventure of Silver Blaze (dt.: Silberstern) als „an ear flapped traveling cap“. Sonst ist er wohl unauffällig wie ein durchschnittlicher Bürger der Mittelschicht gekleidet und weit davon entfernt, permanent mit Jagdhut und kariertem Mantel auf Pirsch zu gehen, wie es in vielen Verfilmungen dargestellt wird. Herkunft, Familie und Jugend frame|left|Illustration:[[Sidney Paget]] Im Kanon wird nur sehr wenig über Sherlocks Wurzeln und seine Vergangenheit berichtet. Nur drei Mal lässt er sich Watson gegenüber hinreißen, etwas zu seiner Vergangenheit und seiner Familie zu erzählen. *1914 ist Holmes um die 60 Jahre alt, also muss er um 1854 geboren sein. *In Der griechische Dolmetscher macht Holmes folgende Aussagen, als er und Watson über den Ursprung seiner detektivischen Fähigkeiten diskutieren: :Meine Vorfahren waren Landjunker, die offenbar im großen und ganzen ein ihrem Stand gemäßes Leben geführt haben. Aber nichtsdestoweniger ist die Neigung dazu eine angeborene und mag von meiner Großmutter herrühren, die die Schwester von Vernet, dem französichen Künstler war. Kunst im Blut nimmt oft die seltsamsten Formen an. *Daraufhin lernt Watson Sherlocks Bruder Mycroft kennen, so dass wenigstens ein Familienmitglied näher vorgestellt wird. Doch auch dieser lässt während seiner beiden Kanon-Auftritte (der zweite erfolgt in Die Bruce-Partington-Pläne) nichts über die Kindheit der Brüder verlauten. frame|Illustration: [[Eric Kincaid]] *In Die Blutbuchen spricht Holmes von einer Schwester, der er abraten würde, eine gewisse Stellung anzunehmen. Ob er dies theoretisch meint, oder ob er tatsächlich eine Schwester hat, bleibt offen. Weder er noch Mycroft erwähnen an anderer Stelle im Kanon ein weiteres Holmes-Geschwisterkind. *In Die 'Gloria Scott' berichtet Holmes von seiner Universitätszeit, wobei er offen lässt, an welcher Einrichtung er studierte und wo er zuvor zur Schule ging. Holmes erinnert sich: :Ich war nie ein geselliger Mensch, Watson; mit Vorliebe blies ich auf meinem Zimmer Trübsal und tüftelte an meinen eigenen kleinen Denkmethoden rum, so daß ich nie sehr viel mit Gleichaltrigen verkehrte. Fechten und Boxen ausgenommen, hatte ich wenig sportliche Neigungen. *Dennoch freundet sich Holmes mit Victor Trevor an, der ihn sogar in den Ferien mit zu sich nach Hause nimmt. Dort kann der verschlossene junge Mann nach seiner eigenen Aussage zufolge zum ersten Mal seine detektivischen Fähigkeiten beweisen. Seine Aufmerksamkeit ist seit diesem Erlebnis auf den Beruf gerichtet, der zu seiner Lebensaufgabe werden soll. *In Das Musgrave-Ritual berichtet Holmes von seinen ersten Jahren in London. Demzufolge mietet er nach seiner Ankunft in der Hauptstadt Räume in der Montague Street und wartet auf Fälle, die an ihn herangetragen werden. Da dies in den Anfangsjahren eher selten geschieht, widmet er sich ausgiebig all jenen Wissenschaftszweigen, die ihm später immer wieder nützlich sind. Zwei Mal muss er die Fälle von ehemaligen Komilitonen lösen (über diese wird jedoch nichts berichtet), bevor Reginald Musgrave sich an seinen flüchtigen Bekannten vom Studium wendet. Dieser Fall bedeutet für Holmes den Durchbruch als beratender Detektiv und legt das Fundament für seinen ausgezeichneten Ruf. Dunkle Seiten frame|Eines der Laster (Illustration:[[Sidney Paget)]] *Morphium *Opium *Kokain Weitere Eigenschaften frame|left|Holmes während eines Konzertes des Geigers [[Pablo de Sarasate|Sarasate]] Musik * Holmes ist ein sehr musikalischer Mensch. Er spielt Violine. Seine Fähigkeiten diesbezüglich sind in Watsons Augen äußerst bemerkenswert, aber auch exzentrisch. Neben Watsons Lieblingsstücke von Felix Mendelssohn Bartholdy und anderer sehr schwieriger Musikstücke, spielt er, wenn er allein ist, keine erkennbaren Melodien. :Er pflegte sich dann abends in seinen Sessel zurückzulehnen, die Augen zu schließen und unachtsam auf der Fiedel herumzukratzen, die auf seinem Knie lag. Manchmal waren die Akkorde klangvoll und schwermütig. Gelegentlich waren sie phantastisch und fröhlich. Offenbar spiegelten sie die Gedanken wider, die von ihm Besitz ergriffen hatten; ob aber die Musik diese Gedanken förderte, oder on das Spielen nichts war als das Ergebnis einer Schrulle oder Träumerei, dies zu bestimmen überstieg meine Fähigkeiten. so Dr. Watson zu Beginn ihrer Freundschaft. *In dem Fall Die Liga der Rotschöpfe erwähnt Watson, dass Holmes selbst auch komponiert - mit ansehnlichen Ergebnissen. * Darüber hinaus hegt Holmes großes Interesse an der Arbeit anderer Musiker, so besucht er Konzerte von Wilhelmine Norman-Neruda und Pablo de Sarasate. Außerdem veröffentlichte er eine Abhandlung über den Komponisten Orlando di Lassus. * Zum Ende des Falles um den roten Kreis bittet er Watson sich zu beeilen, so dass sie es noch zum zweiten Akt einer Aufführung von Wagner im Covent Garden schaffen könnten. Literatur *In dem Fall Das Rätsel von Boscombe Valley liest Holmes in seinem Taschen-Petrarca. Sprachen * In Ein Skandal in Böhmen beweist er, dass ihm die Abkürzung Gt für das deutsche Wort Gesellschaft ebensowenig Schwierigkeiten macht wie das Wort Papier. Zudem hat er in Eine Studie in Scharlachrot keine Mühe, das Wort Rache als deutsche Übersetzung für revenge zu erkennen. In Seine Abschiedsvorstellung bezeichnet er die deutsche Sprache als unmusikalisch, aber ohne Zweifel die ausdruckvollste aller Sprachen. * Am Ende des Falles um die Liga der Rotschöpfe zitiert er einen Satz in französisch, das er, wie jeder Wohlgebildete Engländer seinerzeit, sicherlich fließend sprechen dürfte. * In Der Rote Kreis beweist er Grundwissen des Italienischen, als er attenta mit Vorsicht und pericolo mit Gefahr übersetzt. Zudem gelingt es ihm, indem er mit Lichtsignalen das italienische vieni (komm her) buchstabiert, die geheimnisvolle Mieterin Emilia Lucca anzulocken. Allerdings geht er dabei fehl in der Annahme, dass sich das -a in Attenta auf eine Frau beziehe. * Im Fall um den griechischen Dolmetscher bemerkt Holmes, dass er leider keinerlei Griechisch spricht. * In seinem letzten Fall Seine Abschiedsvorstellung kostet es Holmes wenig Mühe, als Mr. Altamont überzeugend einen irisch-amerikanischen Slang zu sprechen. Kampfkunst * In Die 'Gloria Scott' berichtet er von seinen Neigungen zu Boxen und Fechten während seiner Jugend. In Die einsame Radfahrerin bekommt Jack Woodley eine Kostprobe dieser Kunst: :Die nächsten Minuten waren köstlich: linke Gerade gegen den dreschenden Rüpel. Sie sehen, wie ich daraus hervorgegangen bin. Mr. Woodley kam in einem Karren heim. * Holmes ist seinem Erzfeind Professor Moriarty laut eigener Aussage in Das leere Haus während der Konfrontation in Das letzte Problem nur entkommen, weil er sich auf Baritsu, ein japanisches System des Ringkampfes, versteht. (Anmerkung: In den März- und April-Nummern 1899 von Pearson's Magazine war der Artikel >Die neue Kunst der Selbstverteidigung< von E.W. Bartonwright erschienen, der darin gewisse Jiu-Jitsu-Techniken beschrieb, die er für den europäischen Gebrauch adaptiert und mit der von seinem Namen abgeleiteten Bezeichnung >Bartisu< versehen hatte. Offenbar hat Dr. Watson bei der Erstellung der Chronik hier etwas durcheinandergebracht.) Schriften und Publikationen Mehrfach erwähnen Watson und Holmes Publikationen, die Holmes neben der Bearbeitung seiner Fälle veröffentlichte: *''Das Buch des Lebens'' *''Monographie über Zigarrenasche'' *''Monographie über Geheimschriften'' *''Abhandlung über die mehrstimmigen Motetten von Lassus'' *''Praktisches Handbuch der Bienenzucht, nebst einigen Beobachtungen zur Segregation der Königin'' Nur zwei Fälle sind überliefert, die von Holmes selbst zu Papier gebracht wurden: *''Der erbleichte Soldat'' *''Die Löwenmähne'' Interne Links *Sherlock-Holmes-Galerie *Sherlock Holmes (Pastiche) *Sherlock Holmes (Film) *Sherlock-Holmes-Darsteller *Sherlock Holmes (Baker Street) Holmes, Sherlock Holmes, Sherlock